All Tied Up NaruSasu
by merraz2590
Summary: There is only so much a teme like Sasuke can do when he is tied to a bed because of a certain dobe. NARUSASU YAOI ONESHOT REAALLLYYY LONG LEMON...


Sasuke's body shuddered and squirmed, moaning a bit in the back of his throat. He was feeling hot all over and he had no absolutely idea where he was. He was vaguely aware of soft sheets underneath him and as he blearily blinked his eyes open he noticed a soft white ceiling over him.

The odd rise in temperature in Sasuke's body confused him just as much as his foreign surroundings and he tried to salvage his memories from before his impromptu black out.

Trees…There had been trees. He had been jumping through them...running away…away…from what? Huh, there had been someone behind him calling out to him and closing in on him. But he didn't want that person to catch up with him. Why? Who was that person?

Sasuke paused in his musings for a moment as the vagueness began to lift and new sensations began to filter through the fogginess to his senses. He shifted his hips for a bit and he swore the temperature rose even more…

HOLY SHIT!! Whose fucking tongue was that?!

Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide and quickly lifted his head to look down at himself. His foggy brain realized quite a few things…

For example:

He was completely in the nude.

He was not alone.

The one accompanying him was none other than Uzumaki Naruto who was in the same state of undress as the Uchiha.

And last but most certainly not the least of his problems, said blond was currently happily sucking away at Sasuke's fully erect cock.

"…THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke abruptly bucked his hips and gasped sharply when the movement forced his cock deeper into Naruto's mouth. His head dropped back down when sharp teeth scraped the base of his erection and he fought valiantly not to moan out loud.

He couldn't stop his legs from jerking however when Naruto deep throated him and released him in one excruciatingly slow hard suck. Sasuke had to forcefully bite down on his own tongue when the blond repeated his actions over and over again, keeping the same slow pace.

Sasuke tried to move his arms, whether to grab the blonds head to make him go faster or strangle him he wasn't to sure, he would have to figure that one out when the moment called for it. Though when Sasuke found that he wouldn't be able to do anything because his hands were firmly secured to the black metal bars that made up the headboard of the large bed with chakra reinforced wire, it became apparent that he wouldn't have to face that problem. He gave a few hard tugs and started panting when the blond between his legs suddenly decided that it was time to pick up the pace. He finally gave up when he realized he was in no state to be struggling properly.

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's lust fogged mind, he was downright furious at being tied down and put in such an undignified position, but as he felt Naruto's tongue dip into the slit of his member he decided that he would have to kill the blond when his dick wasn't in the blond's surprisingly talented mouth.

His heels dug into the mattress as the blond continued the assault on his member, moving one hand to fondle his balls. The other hand began to trail over Sasuke's pale straining legs coaxing out goose bumps from the over-sensitive flesh.

Sasuke fought the elated bliss of his approaching climax, trying desperately not to give in to the pleasure the_ dobe_ was giving to him.

And then it hit him…He, Uchiha Sasuke, was getting head from the Uzumaki fucking Naruto. Much to his horror he felt his cock twitch inside of the Naruto's mouth, and Sasuke let loose a litany of profanity in his head when the bond hummed around his cock.

Sasuke was finding it harder and harder not to respond to the blonds ministrations and as he was pushed higher and closer to his release his hips began to unconsciously thrust into the hot mouth engulfing him, those roaming hands leaving trails of tingling heat all over his body.

His toes curled tightly and he clenched his teeth still fighting the losing battle of denying himself his orgasm.

Finally Naruto's insistent mouth won over. Sasuke thought his back would break when he arched his entire body as he violently came into the blond's mouth. His mouth unclenched and let out a sharp loud cry, his jaw cracking with the way it snapped open wide.

His whole body shuddered and heaved, completely losing his mind in the wake of total euphoria. All of his nerves seemed to be going haywire with pleasure as the blond kept milking him for all he was worth.

It took a long time for Sasuke to come back down from his high and even then his body hummed with an intense satisfaction that wouldn't let him think straight for at least another fifteen minutes.

Naruto let the now flaccid cock slip out of his mouth and leaned back a bit to look at the Uchiha lying in a puddle underneath him. The blond smirked smugly at the dazed look in those dark half lidded eyes.

"Nice to see you awake bastard." The blonds face split even further into a shit eating grin that grated on the Uchiha's sensitive nerves.

The anger and indignation from before came back with a vengeance now that he wasn't being mercilessly sucked by the vacuum in the middle of the blonds mouth he so laughingly called a mouth. His face screwed up into a scowl and glared death at the usuratonkachi who was hovering over him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing usuratonkachi?!" Sasuke thanked the heavens for not making his voice sound as breathless as he felt.

"I just gave you the best blow job of the century, bastard!" The infuriating blond replied, the grin on his face never faltering.

Sasuke's glare turned into an incredulous horrified stare that widened his eyes.

"You-you fucking…" He caught the blond off guard by suddenly struggling against the bonds around his wrists and wildly kicking his legs, "Moron! Let me go dammit!"

Naruto gripped the pale hips hard, the Uchiha's long legs flailing uselessly around him. The leer on his tan face made the brunette flush in embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He redoubled his efforts to free himself, "Fucking dobe! If you don't untie me right this fucking instant I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to shit right for the rest of you life!"

"Mah, mah, Sasuke. No need to get so violent, especially since you were having so much fun just a minute ago."

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID, MORONIC, FUCKED UP, WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT FOR BRAINS, RAPIST!" Sasuke yelled, taking satisfaction in having wiped that stupid grin off of the blonds face.

"Bastard, that-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! UNTIE ME DAMMIT! OR SO FUCKING HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR EMPTY HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE SNA-mnph!"

Sasuke's death threat was brutally cut off when a punishing mouth was slammed down against his, parting his lips and unwillingly letting a hot tongue slide in to stroke the inside of his mouth.

Two tan hands made their way down the Uchiha's pale hips and onto the inside of his thighs shifting them until Naruto had both his arms hooked around the back of Sasuke's knees, bending and parting them farther apart.

Sasuke felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine, when Naruto growled into his mouth. It took all of his Uchiha willpower not to focus on how incredibly soft those lips were, or the sensuous movements they did against his, or how that writhing tongue played around with his own slick appendage, or the heady scent of arousal that radiated from the blond, or…shit.

Too caught up in his traitorous thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice the blond breaking away from his mouth and moving down his neck, nipping and biting at the pale flesh. Eyes he didn't even know were closed in the first place snapped open though, when he felt something hard and hot rub against the crease of his ass.

That was when he became acutely aware of the crude and exposing position he was being held in.

"You son of a bitch-"

A sharp gasp escaped him when he felt sharp teeth pierce his neck.

"Gah! You fucking animal!"

Another rebellious shiver slipped down his spine when he felt a tongue lick almost apologetically on the bleeding wound. Naruto pulled back, satisfied with the mark that he had left on that pale skin. He also saw the glare directed at him and grinned broadly.

"Do you _mind_ explaining to me as to _why_ I'm tied to a fucking bed with your naked ass drooling all over me?!"

Sasuke had tried to keep a calm voice and maintain what little composure he had. Apparently there wasn't much to begin with…

The smirk adorning the blonds face slowly stretched into a full fledged honest smile. For one ridiculous moment that would have made him laugh if it hadn't been for his current position, Sasuke felt his breath catch at the gorgeous expression beaming down at him.

"I promised to bring you back Sasuke." The soft tone that the blond used made Sasuke's eyes widen for a fraction and his heart sped up, "And now that I finally have you here, I want to make sure that you stay here, with me."

The blond chuckled and Sasuke realized he must look ridiculous with his mouth gaping open in disbelief. He hastily corrected his expression by snapping his mouth closed and narrowing his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, dead-last. You think that by raping me, you'll be able to convince me to stay with you?"

Sasuke scowled and smothered the twinge of regret he felt for making that brilliant smile disappear. Instead he smirked at the blond knowing that he had left the blond speechless for the first in a long time and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to gloat on it.

Sasuke's small victory didn't last long however when Naruto leaned forward to breathe into his ear, his next words almost making his heart stop.

"Bastard just because I'm forcing you doesn't mean you won't enjoy it." The blond planted a soft kiss underneath the Uchiha's ear. "I'll even make you _beg_ for it." Sasuke stifled a gasp when he felt a light nip on his ear lobe, "And _scream_ for me." The deep husky voice made him flush, something he would deny even after death.

Trying to dredge up the last of his dignity Sasuke hastily came up with a comeback, as the jinchuuriki started trailing kisses along his jaw line.

"Oh, yeah, usuratonkachi? I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke always thought that self inflicted pain was only ever good for getting out of genjutsus and that otherwise it was a very pointless practice. But now he was having second thoughts about that, especially when he badly wanted to bang his head on the nearest hard surface for having openly invited the perverted blond to have his wicked way with him. He could actually _feel_ that stupid grin stretching over his pale skin. Full lips brushed the side of his face up to his temples.

"If you say so, princess."

"I'm going to ki-nngh!"

Sasuke was cut of again when tan hips drove themselves forward, grinding into his semi-hardened cock. Naruto watched as the Uchiha bit his lip trying to keep in the noises as he continued to thrust slowly against him. The blond gently laid a small peck on the furrowed brow underneath him and leaned in again to whisper.

"Don't hold back, Sasuke. Just let it all out…"

"N-never." His breathless response ghosted over the blond's ear and felt him shudder against him, his thrusts picking up in speed and force.

The wild urge to try to get out another reaction like that out of the blond raged in the back of the Uchihas mind but he refused to give in. He didn't want this. At least that was what he kept telling himself. And he might have actually been able to convince himself if he didn't find himself relishing the delectable friction of that smooth muscular body sliding up and down between his thighs. The sheer presence of the blond alone, hovering above him and radiating warmth was enough to cloud his mind and completely override any type of logic it was struggling to hold onto.

Naruto let go of one pale leg and brought his now free hand down to cup one firm cheek of the Uchihas ass, lifting it up a bit to increase the friction. This time, he managed to coax out a small moan, but other than that the dark haired ninja remained tight-lipped. Naruto decided that he would have to change that soon.

Letting go of the other leg, Naruto trailed his other hand underneath the pillows on the bed and groped around for a bit, using his firm grip on Sasuke's bottom to keep grinding. Finally his hand closed down on a small bottle and he pulled out the lube. Sasuke hadn't noticed any of this because of his tightly clenched eyes, not wanting to look at the blond and possibly losing whatever control he might have.

Naruto softly snapped open the lube and with one final hard thrust stopped moving. Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt the warmth pull away from him, internally whimpering at the loss. He glared at the blond, who was now sitting up on his ankles between his spread legs, though whether it was because he had stopped or because he was just plain pissed at what Naruto had been doing to him, he couldn't really tell anymore.

Though if he had to be truly pissed about something it would probably be the lecherous smirk the jinchuuriki kept on his face.

"You know bastard, you look really sexy right now. All tied up and spread out like this. I didn't even know you could blush like this."

"Shut up! And what the hell do you think your planning to do with that?!" Sasuke had just noticed the bottle of lube in the blond's hands that was now being applied liberally onto the fingers on one of his hands.

Tossing the bottle aside, Naruto leaned in again and braced his clean hand on one side of Sasuke's body.

"You're even sexier when you get all bitchy like that."

"Don't say that! I am _not _being bitchy!" Sasuke fumed, "I have every right to be pissed off right now, usuratonkachi! _You're _not the one who got kidnapped! _You're_ not the one tied to a bed buck naked! _You're_ not the one about to be fucked up the ass! Shit I can't even begin to think how someone as dumb as you would even be able toooOOOh!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THAT OUT OF THERE!"

During the dark haired ninjas rant, Naruto had managed to sneak his lubed hand underneath the unsuspecting Uchiha and swiftly thrust a finger inside of the tight entrance.

Sasuke squirmed against the intrusion, huffing and glaring at the blond who _continued to grin down at him! _Gods! Did the blond have _any_ dignity?! Sasuke truly had the urge to bash the infuriating blonds face in. But all he could do was flail around on the bed and pray for a fucking miracle to come around and get him out of this situation.

Naruto watched the Uchihas expression intently as he pumped his finger in and out of the pale man. Sasuke caught the squinty fox-like look that was being directed at him and felt his face flush even more in embarrassment. Dammit! Uchiha's do not get embarrassed!

"Stop looking at me like that! And get your finger out of my ass!" Sasuke added. Despite the order he gave, he was still caught off guard when Naruto actually obeyed and withdrew his finger from his ass. So, when the finger returned accompanied by a second intrusion, he let out a loud groan of discomfort.

…God hated him. Or whatever stupid deity that existed solely to mess around with Sasuke's life. He panted when he felt the rigid appendages inside of him began to move around in a scissor like motion, the odd and uncomfortable sensation of being stretched making him sweat.

The pain was not an issue. As a shinobi, he had been trained to endure all sorts of varying degrees and types of pain. If Sasuke were to look at it from a different point of view, he would have to say that it was actually not all that bad. It was the principle of the matter that completely threw him off. _No one_ has ever touched him this intimately before and the fact that it was being forced on him made him want to throw a tantrum. Another one.

But all thoughts of rebellious outbursts came to a screeching halt when Naruto's fingers thrust even deeper and harshly poked a bundle of nerves buried inside of him. If his scream had gone up another octave someone could have probably mistaken him for a girl, and Sasuke would have had to add another name to his growing list of people he must kill and dismember.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…_It took all of his willpower and then some to not keep on screaming when the wave of intense pleasure spread all over his body, his head dropping back into the pillow. He hardly noticed the way the wire dug into his wrists as he twisted them around, planting his feet firmly on the mattress and unconsciously levering himself to thrust against those fingers.

Naruto had to pause to keep himself in check when he felt the Uchiha begin to fuck himself on his fingers, his wilting cock now fully hard again. He nearly came when the dark haired ninja let out a low keening noise when his fingers brushed up against that spot. Instead he distracted himself momentarily on the pale throat that was being offered to him by latching his mouth onto it, alternating between sucking and nipping the soft flesh.

No longer being able to stay quiet, Sasuke started babbling nonsensically when a third finger was added and all three of them started prodding his prostate.

"Nyaaimmaf'kinkill'yu'damblon'suratonkachiiii_iiii_…ngh…"

Naruto chuckled and continued to lick his way down Sasuke's neck, trailing down a porcelain collarbone and onto the Uchiha's heaving chest. Sasuke's frazzled nerves responded by arching his back, searching for more contact, more friction, more…_more_.

"If I were you, bastard I would start begging right about now."

Sasuke could only respond incoherently when the fingers stopped their thrusting and pressed against his prostate and started rubbing it. His legs spread wider and his breathing started coming out in erratic pants. Naruto pulled away from the mark he had left on the firm chest not wanting to miss the expression of complete rapture on that pretty face. His gaze trailed downwards and he groaned when he saw the pale mans arousal, impossibly hard and leaking pre cum. His own cock twitched in anticipation when he looked at his fingers buried deep in the Uchihas tight ass.

Sasuke was close. _So very close._ He could feel his second climax rise up and this time he didn't even bother to fight it. Just as he began to accept this new level of pleasure, everything stopped. The pleasure, the heat, even the throbbing in his butt had ceased, leaving him thoroughly hot and bothered and _unfulfilled._

Panting and licking his lips, tasting sweat on the corners of his mouth, Sasuke opened his eyes not having realized he had closed them in the first place and looked for the blond menace in his life. He found him sitting on his ankles, his hands holding his thighs apart. It was the blond's eyes, however, that made his mouth dry. If there was one thing of Naruto's Sasuke would ever grudgingly admit to being attracted to, it would have to be his eyes.

"W-why'd you stop?" Sasuke hated sounding so desperate, but damn it he was horny! And the intense lust radiating from those pools of cerulean were not helping one bit. The moment Naruto pulled out his fingers it had left Sasuke feeling bereft and empty, as if he had been cheated out of something and now he felt like demanding for something that would double the pleasure that he had felt before.

Naruto leaned over the squirming Uchiha, their noses a handbreadth away. Sasuke's body quivered with the tantalizing presence of the jinchuuriki.

"You want something don't you, _Sasuke?_" Narutos voice had lowered to an almost animalistic rumble. Sasuke watched, fascinated, as those blues eyes deepened into violet, his pupils retracting into slits, completing his feral appearance. Naruto leaned in closer.

"I can see it in your eyes. Your body trembles for it. What is it that you want to so bad, eh Sasuke? Tell me." Naruto dipped his head and licked a long sensual line from Sasuke's jaw to his temple. "I want to know."

Sasuke was just about on the verge of hyperventilating. He felt like his head would explode in any minute.

"I-I-I-I…" Curse that blond and his ability to make him stutter like the inexperienced virgin he was! If his head wasn't so high up on cloud nine, Sasuke would have cussed him out.

"Yes? What is it? You know you want to tell me. And if you ask nicely I might just give you what you want."

"I-I want…" Sasuke swallowed, trying to moisten his throat that refused to stay wet, his eyes never leaving those fierce eyes.

"Yes?"

Dark eyes closed for a brief second, taking a deep calming breath that only minutely calmed down the anxiety in Sasuke's chest.

"I want…you to…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "let…me the fuck go!!"

Naruto let out a long agonized sigh, shaking his head at the fuming stubborn Uchiha. It looked like he would have to step things up another notch.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Naruto leaned forward again and licked the Uchiha's lower lip. Sasuke groaned.

"I can tell. You're denying yourself what you most desire." Those warm soft lips brushed against his lips as they spoke. The blond let his hand wander down the pale body underneath him again.

Sasuke gasped when he felt warm moist fingers stroke teasingly over his raging arousal. They dipped lower between his legs to fondle his balls a bit. Then they went even lower to gently prod and circle his prepared hole.

"You're hard…and prepared…you know what you want…don't you Sasuke?" Naruto thrust his fingers just at the threshold of the dark haired mans entrance.

Sasuke could barely hear above his own pulse raging past his ears. The heat of his own lust just would not disperse and the more the blond touched him the more he wanted him to get on with it.

"I can give you what you really want Sasuke. All you have to do is ask, and you just might get more than what you bargained for."

While Sasuke struggled with his self control, Naruto reached out for the lube again and sat up on his knees. Sasuke now had a prominent view of the blonde's naked (and rather large) erection. His breathing picked up as he watched Naruto pour lube onto his hand and begin to touch himself while applying the lube to his arousal. Naruto made a show of groaning at his own touch and tilting his head back.

The last straw came, however, when the blond dropped down again between the Uchihas pale legs, spreading them wider and tilting his hips forward, the head of his cock coming into contact with Sasuke's hole.

Aw, fuck it…

With a fiercely determined look on his face, Sasuke tightened his grip on the headboard, wound his legs tightly around the blonds' waist by crossing his ankles behind the tan back and thrust his hips upwards, pushing and shoving Naruto's cock into himself, taking him all the way down to the hilt.

"Holy shit!" Naruto swore loudly as he was abruptly engulfed by that incredible tight heat. He had been thrown forward with the forceful pull of Sasuke's legs and was now panting into the side of said Uchihas neck, bracing his arms on either side of his body.

Sasuke's back had arched clean off of the bed, the feeling of being stretched and split open sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure all at the same time completely overriding any other second thoughts he might have had before. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, harsh pants escaping his throat.

"Ha…hah…f-fuck…Sa-sasuke…you were supposed to beg for it, not-not r-ram yourself onto me!" The blond panted out.

Sasuke grit his teeth, willing his mouth to say something.

"Ju-just move, damn it!"

Naruto leaned back, groaning a bit as his cock shifted inside of the Uchiha, and glared down at the flushed and sweaty face.

"If you want me to move," He ground his hips forward, the head of his cock brushing against Sasuke's prostate, "You're going to have to beg for it."

Huffing, Sasuke tightened the muscles surrounding the blonds member, squeezing painfully, earning a sharp cry.

"Fuck me, you damn usuratonkachi!" Using his hold on the blonds body with his legs, Sasuke started to desperately buck his hips, wanting to feel that delicious length moving in and out of him.

Naruto internally sighed. That might not have been what he was looking for, but damned if it wasn't close enough. He wasn't sure how long his control was going to last anyways, what with the Uchiha impaling himself repeatedly onto his cock. So, he grabbed the pale squirming hips, stilling them and then proceeded to thrust his hips. Slowly.

"God dammit! Go faster dead last!" Ignoring Sasuke's polite pleas, Naruto continued pacing himself. He didn't want to go any faster for fear of losing himself to the kyuubi who was just on the edge of his conscious. He could feel the animalistic chakra boiling just underneath the surface, wanting to be unleashed onto the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke was thrashing by now trying to pick up the lethargic pace the blond had set up, but was unable to due to the death grip on his hips keeping him in place.

"Is that the best you can do, moron?!" Sasuke snapped, glaring heatedly at the blond above him. Naruto stopped moving altogether and stared at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The suspicion in his voice made Sasuke want to roll his eyes.

"Go any slower dumbass and I might just end up falling asleep."

Naruto growled, "Are you implying that I'm incompetent?"

Sasuke dead-panned, "Gee, dead-last I didn't think you would catch on so fast."

Growling again, Naruto moved his hands from the dark haired teen's hips and braced his arms on either side of the pale body, gripping the sheets hard. Then he pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of Sasuke. Never breaking eye contact, Naruto drove his hips forward in a swift hard thrust sending the Uchihas mind reeling with pleasure. Naruto repeated the process until he was pounding into Sasuke.

"That…good…enough…for ya?" Naruto panted. He had his eyes closed trying hard to subdue the kyuubi's instinct that was assaulting his common sense.

"N-not nearly enough, us-usuratonkachi."

If the Uchiha was still able to string together a complete sentence than obviously the Uchiha wasn't getting it.

"I-I can't…"

Sasuke was pissed. Of all the times for the big headed blond to be insecure, he chooses one of the worst moments ever.

"Wh-what the fuck?! Jus-just fuck me already!"

"Hah…No…I don't want…to hurt you."

"Dammit Naruto! I'm not some fucking girl!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, halting his movements once again. That was the first time the Uchiha had actually said his name. Hearing that deep voice cry out his name in such a desperate manner chipped away at Naruto's control in large chunks. He looked down at the flustered Uchiha with wide eyes, finally noticing the enormous need swirling in those dark depths of his eyes.

"Say that again."

Sasuke was suddenly acutely aware of the dark red of Naruto's normally blue eyes. The hungry gaze seemed to devour him whole, reminding him of the enormous and wild power residing in the jinchuriki, a part of which was pulsing heatedly inside of him.

"I-I said I'm not a gir-" Sasuke stuttered.

"No, before that." Naruto interrupted.

"Wha-"

"My name! Say my name!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke screamed when an intense surge of white hot pleasure surged into him through the connection he shared with the blond. His back had arched of the bed again, the top of his head pressing into the mattress. When he came back down his eyes were wide and his lungs seemed to be struggling to get a decent amount of air into them.

"Again! Say it again!"

If Sasuke had any thoughts of disobeying, they were efficiently squashed by the promise of more insane pleasure the said blond would be more than willing to provide.

"Naruto!"

"Again!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Oh, god, NARUTO!"

The minute Sasuke began repeating his name, Naruto forgot all about his fear of hurting his dark haired lover, and unleashed himself into the pale body underneath him. He could feel the demons chakra pool into his hips, aiding his every thrust and making Sasuke scream his name even louder.

The only coherent thought Sasuke could conjure was the non-stop chant that was the blond's name. Never had he felt so open in his life, each wild thrust driving mercilessly into his prostate, reducing him to a pile of over sensitized mush, a mere receptacle to the unbelievable libido that was Naruto's.

"Gah…hah…Naruto! ...oh fuck yes…Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

The hard thumping sound of the bed hitting the wall repeatedly, though not enough to drown out Sasuke's screams was accompanied by a soft crumbling sound and the ominous creaking of several now broken springs.

Sasuke was not going to last long, anyone who could hear him, which easily could have been within a 250 meter radius, could tell. He was fast spiraling down into a euphoric abyss; his legs spread wide open, head thrown back, his entire sweaty body jerking with each violent thrust.

If this wasn't the best sex in his life, Sasuke didn't know what it was.

Naruto wasn't any better. The tight heat surrounding him pulled and gripped him, creating the best friction he had ever experienced. That, coupled with furious pace the kyuubi had helped set up, Naruto was fast coming undone.

So caught up in each other, lost in the sensations of their joining bodies that they didn't notice the cracks in the wall were the beds headboard had been hitting it. All Naruto could hear was his name being screamed by the Uchiha, not the metallic screeching of the beds legs moving over the floor and bending apart. They were so close, so lost in each other, so sensitized that when the bed finally gave out and went crashing down with a hard jerk forcing Naruto to go deeper, a burst of demon chakra surged into Sasuke.

"**NARUTOOOO!!!**"

Sasuke thought he would die of pleasure. His entire body felt as if it had been set on fire, from the inside and out. For a second it was as though he had really died, the blinding white light in front of his eyes was like looking at heaven itself. But in a moment of crystalline clarity, just before he lost consciousness, the Uchiha saw Naruto cum, his beautiful head of blond hair was tossed back, wild and thoroughly mussed, fangs bared through a widely stretched mouth, his expression savage and ethereal at the same time. The image burned itself into Sasuke's memory, something that was even better than any type of heaven out there.

For a second time, Sasuke felt himself wake up to an unfamiliar situation. He still felt warm, but instead of the burning heat from before it was comforting warmth that cradled him in a sleepy haze. Someone must have changed the sheets because instead of smelling like sex like he expected them to, they smelled fresh and clean. There was another scent that lingered around Sasuke, a scent that he was all too familiar with, one that had been haunting him for a long time…

Slowly he lifted his eyelids, and found himself staring at a wall. He realized then that he was curled up on his side and most of the warmth surrounding him was from the body spooning him from behind. Careful not to move too much and wake the other occupant of the bed, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. The first thing he saw was bright blond hair, followed by a peacefully sleeping tan face. Sasuke's eyes trailed over the three whisker marks on those smooth cheeks, following a strong jaw line, and a small button nose. Pink full lips were slightly open in a soft snore, a small trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Sasuke stared at the sleeping face for a couple moments, and then turned back onto his side. He hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his wrists, and that was when he noticed the white bandages wound around his wrists and hands. He flexed his fingers and grimaced at the stiff soreness the movements caused.

Sasuke sighed, and then began to slowly count to ten.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…TEN!"

"GAAAH!!"

Naruto's head thumped painfully on the hard floor, where he ended up sprawled out onto his back. He blinked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, not quite sure what had happened. He lifted his head and saw a disgruntled Sasuke sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and the mother of all glares directed right at him.

"Uh…Good morning?"

Naruto didn't think it was possible but Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. He sat up and hung his head with a sigh.

"You're probably going to try to kill me now, right?"

"I'm not going to try anything, moron. I _will_ kill you."

"Aww, come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto grinned up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke ground his teeth and turned his head in a dignified (diva) manner, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto leaned forward, still grinning, "Hmm? You don't remember?" He shifted forward some more until he was crawling towards the bed. "Maybe you'd like it if I refreshed your memory." His foxy grin was beginning to unnerve Sasuke.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You can bet your sweet tight ass that I will."

Sasuke scowled at the approaching blond, "I would rather you keep your mouth shut, dumbass, I wouldn't want you to stink up the room with all the mindless shit that keeps spewing out of it."

Naruto placed his knee onto the mattress, "Would you rather I put my mouth to better use?"

Sasuke glared, "You're a pervert."

"You love it."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"If you hate it so much, than why aren't you trying to kill me like you promised?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and then promptly shut it when he realized that the entire time they had been arguing, the blond had managed to get close enough that he was now only a couple of centimeters from his face. Sasuke quickly scrambled back, shielding himself with one arm and avoided any physical contact with the jinchuuriki. He was hampered however when the abrupt movements caused a sharp foreign pain to shoot up his spine from his ass. He groaned and fell on his side as bright spots burst in his vision making him slightly dizzy and nauseous.

"Hey, watch it! You'll hurt yourself!"

Sasuke slapped away the hand that had reached out to him and glared at Naruto, something that had become a common occurrence every time he was with the dumb blond.

"This is entirely your fault."

Naruto huffed, "Tell me something I don't know."

"You are going to have to take responsibility."

Naruto leaned forward and leered at the brunette, "Fine, but I suggest we get married before you start showing."

Sasuke was confused, "Showing- what…?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to appear at the reception all fat and pregnant."

Sasuke threw a pillow at the laughing blonds head, "You son of a bitch, that's not funny! And that's definitely not what I meant, dead last!"

Naruto struggled to get his chuckles under control, "Heh, all right, all right." Turning around on the bed, he reached out towards the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled something out. He turned back around and handed two painkillers out to Sasuke, who took them. He sat up slowly and was about to take the pills when a glass of water was shoved into his face. He lifted an eyebrow at the blond but took the glass of water nonetheless. Once he was done taking the pills, they both sat in awkward silence.

"You know, a 'thank you' would be nice." Of course Naruto wasn't one to stay quiet in any kind of silence.

"Where are we?" Sasuke ignored the blond and looked around his surroundings, for once noticing the large serene room, which had two doors. Sasuke assumed that one of them was the exit and the other led to the bathroom. On Naruto's side there was a large window that overlooked a large garden with several trees rising from the ground. Other than that the room was bare except for the basics, which included a small closet, a dresser and a soft looking single armchair with a side table next to it.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Um, well, I bought this house. We're in one of the private residential areas of Konoha."

"This is your house?" Sasuke wondered were the blond got the money to buy such an expensive house. It could have been from somewhere suspicious considering the nervous way the blond avoided looking directly at him.

"Well, actually…" Naruto started slowly, "I, uh, was wondering-hoping that maybe…um…that maybe…you'd like to…you know… live here with me?" He finished lamely.

Sasuke blinked, "…You want me to move in with you?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes! I do want you to move in with me, but only if you want to." Naruto finished softly looking down at his fiddling hands on his lap.

Sasuke considered his options. His brother was dead, along with the assholes that had caused the whole Uchiha massacre mess, Team Taka was totally disbanded, each member having gone their own way, and the Akatsuki was long gone as well. He had no place to go, no home, no family, nothing. All he had left was his name and a reputation that had long been tainted by his less than favorable actions. There was also the risk of being hunted down as a nuke-nin. If he stayed with Naruto however…

"Hn, usuratonkachi."

He would probably gain protection considering the favoritism Naruto has with the Hokage.

"I don't think you could ever be capable of managing a house on your own."

He might even be able to get reinstated as a Konoha shinobi.

"What?! Bastard! I can definitely manage a house by myself!"

The blond himself wasn't so bad looking.

"You can barely take care of yourself, dead last."

And there was no denying that the jinchuuriki was a fucking animal in bed. Just thinking about the incredible sensations the blond had caused on his body was enough to make him tremble and ache in places he didn't think were possible.

"That's not true! I can look after myself just fine!"

He would have a home.

"Right, like the time you drank bad milk has nothing to do with the fact that you don't know how to clean out your fridge every week."

He would have a place to come back to.

"That only happened once!"

More importantly he would have someone there waiting for him.

"Face it, moron, you need someone to make sure you don't kill yourself trying to operate the vacuum cleaner."

And he couldn't think of any other person better than Naruto to have by his side even if he tried to. Not that he wanted to.

"Bastar- Hang on…what the hell does that mean?" Naruto tilted his head, and Sasuke swore it was to connect the two hemispheres of the blonde's small brain. It must have worked if the dawning look in those sky blue eyes were anything to go by.

"You obviously wouldn't be able to live on your own in this house without accidentally burning it down. You're going to need someone to make sure it doesn't completely fall apart." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly, with his arms folded over his chest and a small smirk playing across his face.

Naruto scrunched his brow in confusion, but the effect was totally ruined by the hidden grin pulling at his lips, "Are you suggesting that I hire a maid?"

Sasuke ignored him, "And because there is only one person who would be able to put up with you without wanting to hang themselves, I think it would be in your best interest if I stayed."

Naruto blinked dumbly at Sasuke, "You mean you want to be my maid?"

"I would tell you to think before you speak but I don't think that would make much difference considering you don't have a brain to begin with." Sasuke dead panned, giving the blond a flat look.

This time it was the blondes turn to ignore him. Naruto grinned, "In that case…your saying you're going to move in with me?"

"Hn, like I said, someone has to make sure you don't waste all your money on house repairs. Besides, I don't think you would be able to live without me, usuratonkachi." Sasuke grunted as he was thrown backwards onto his back. He blinked and encountered the blond hovering above him, with another one of those smiles that had a habit of stealing all of the air in Sasuke's lungs.

"Asshole, I wouldn't have anyone else by my side that isn't you." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when Naruto leaned down and kissed the life out of him. This time he was able to take advantage of his free hands and tentatively raised his arms, moaning when he was finally able to touch the blonds' warm skin. Somehow Naruto had managed to find his way between Sasuke's legs, though if he were to be honest with himself it was most likely because he himself was the one who wrapped them around the blond's waist. No one could really blame him, what with that wicked tongue doing very pleasant things in his mouth and effectively scrambling all of his reasoning.

It had to be that, because no way would Sasuke ever flip their positions so that he was on top of the blond straddling his waist if he were in his right mind or with anyone else. It seemed as though he lost all inhibitions with the blond and as he pulled off the ninjas boxers he reflected on how unlikely it would be for him to ever do this with any other person. It had to be with Naruto. Never would he ever taste anyone's skin that wasn't Naruto. Never would he listen to anyone else's moans that didn't come from Naruto's own mouth. Never would he ever willingly impale himself and ride any other cock that wasn't Naruto's. And there was only one name he would scream. Just like he was doing now and every time he felt like it in the very near future.

Neji firmly slammed shut the window with a scowl on his face, only succeeding in muffling the noises coming from their loud neighbors. Crossing his arms he turned back to face the inside of the living room.

"Their at it again." He frowned at the figure sitting languidly on the couch.

Shikamaru looked up from the top of Konoha Times with a raised eyebrow, for once noticing the muffled screams from next door. He turned his attention back to his paper, idly flipping to the next page before responding the pale eyed man, "If they come around again asking for help to get rid of another broken bed, tell them I'm not home."

Shikamaru sighed when the newspaper in his hands disappeared, a now irritated Hyuuga standing over him.

"What now?" Shikamaru rubbed his face, a headache slowly beginning to build behind his eyes. He winced when two hands slammed down on either side of his head on the couch, very suddenly finding himself with a lapful of Neji. He looked up at the white glare staring down at him, wondering what it was that he had done now.

"We have been together for almost two years, Nara. The Uchiha has been living with Naruto for only three weeks." Shikamaru knew that when Neji addressed him by his last name it was because something was seriously bothering him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask; but what is that supposed to mean?" Neji's large eyes narrowed, putting Shikamaru on edge.

"They've had more sex in one day that we have in our entire relationship. This is unacceptable."

Shikamaru stared. It was true that though they had been together for quite a long time in his opinion there has been a slight lull in their sex lives. It had gotten to the point were Shikamaru was afraid that the prominent Hyuuga had become bored with him and that any day he would see a pile of luggage next to the door. But looking up at the fiercely determined face, Shikamaru knew that his fears were just as irrational as the Naruto's and Sasuke's entire relationship. Then again, irrational didn't always have to be a bad thing, he thought as Neji started ripping his clothes off, his tongue very occupied inside of the Hyuugas mouth. Nope, not at all a bad thing.

Later, meaning the next morning, as Shikamaru lied on his back, naked, on the kitchen floor panting and sweaty with an equally naked Neji lying on top of him, he reminded himself to volunteer to remove whatever broken furniture the blond and black haired couple needed help with.


End file.
